


give us some salt, give us some sugar

by misura



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You call that a kiss?"
Relationships: Antoinette Conway/Fleas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	give us some salt, give us some sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Antoinette scoffed. "You call that a kiss?"

She really was good, Fleas reflected (so _why_ did she have to be so hot-set on working Murder? Other than, of course, yeah, Murder was where all the cool kids hung out, so sure). Almost good enough to have _him_ buying it, in fact, which would be all flavors of stupid.

Nothing to do but play along, of course. He scowled the way a bollix silly enough to hang out here and bring his girlfriend to a place like this would.

"You call that a kiss?" Antoinette repeated - screwing up her courage, maybe, Fleas thought for a moment. A nice idea, he thought, and then she kissed him, and 'nice' wasn't really the word for that at all.

If it hadn't been for the catcalls and dogwhistles, he might have gone and made a real idiot of himself, but luckily, there were idiots around - _suspicious_ idiots, he reminded himself. Antoinette grinned at him, like it'd been nothing, like she went around kissing him like that all the time. (Another nice idea prone to leading to stupidity.)

Faking a dopey grin was way too easy. It helped seeing one on her as well, even if hers looked less dopey and more like a cat that had gotten to the cream and was ready for more.

"Now _that's_ what I call a kiss," Antoinette said, triumphant and glorious and fuck, it'd take a miracle for Fleas to make it out of this one alive, and he'd just gotten one of those already.

He slipped an arm around her, all possessive-like, 'you can't have her, she's mine'(as if). He hadn't expected her to feel as tense as she did, ready to hit someone (not him, he hoped) and make a run for it, but hanging in there anyway.

It might, just, be all right if he kissed her again, soft and sweet this time, 'nothing to worry about, nobody here but your friend Fleas (and fuck those other guys)' so he did, mostly because he needed to know that she could relax, that she knew they were cool, that he wasn't going to read anything into this that wasn't there.

_Just playing my part over here, now give us a kiss, eh, love?_ \- and then he thought, _right, who are we fooling, then_ but it'd worked; Antoinette felt calmer, leaning into him (leaning _on_ him? that'd be the day) and they were still in the game, so.

Time to do what they did best.


End file.
